


Abandoned

by mahisquared



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 10:07:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12455241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mahisquared/pseuds/mahisquared
Summary: Lance discovers a shocking secret about Keith, and decides he needs to admit something to him.





	Abandoned

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to comment if you enjoyed!

“Why do you want to watch my Marmora training so badly?” Keith asked. Team Voltron had come to visit Keith, and while the rest of the team had already left, Lance had stuck around, hoping to be able to see Keith train.

“I dunno, the Marmora guys have some pretty sweet moves and I wanted to see if they taught you any.”

Keith sighed. “Fine. You can watch from right here. There are cameras so that Kolivan can monitor my progress from here.”

“Sweet!”

Lance watched as Keith entered the training arena. “Start training sequence three,” Keith said. Suddenly, the whole area changed.

“Goddamit,” Keith muttered. They were in the Garrison.

“What?” Lance said surprised.

“Keith must've been dwelling on a specific memory,” said a voice from behind him. Lance jumped and spun around.

“Kolivan! God, you scared me!”

“You will not be seeing him train. He is stuck in a memory and he needs to get out.”

Lance watched interestedly as their teacher, Commander Iverson, appeared from thin air.

“What do you want?” Keith asked, furiously.

“We need to talk.”

“No we don't! You're a bully! You kicked me out because you have no empathy!”

The Commader laughed. “You're still as bad as you've always been. Arrogant, rude, easy to anger. That's why your mom abandoned you! You're just--”

“End training sequence!” Keith shouted. He looked back up at the camera, an embarrassed look on his face.

“His mom _what?_ ” Lance whispered. He waited for Keith to return, wanting to ask him about the memory. When he didn't arrive, Lance asked Kolivan where he'd gone.”

“Probably to his room. I advise you do not follow him.”

“Uh, screw that! I need to see how he's doing!” Lance hurried down the hall, and suddenly realized he had no idea where he was. After a while, he finally found the living quarters, and knocked on every door, irritating several people, until he found Keith.

“What?” Keith asked in a monotone, refusing to look at him.

“You said you were an orphan. I asked you a long time ago. You said your mom died.”

“I know. I'm sorry I lied to you. But...that was easier than the truth.”

“So what is the truth?”

Keith opened the door a little wider, and Lance stepped in.“My mom was the adopted daughter of a really wealthy family,” Keith said, and sat down on the ground. “Her parents cut her off when she married my dad, a construction worker. They wanted her to marry into a rich family. I'm talking a billionaire family. That's where they wanted her to go. But she didn't. She wanted to be with my dad. Shortly after I was born, my dad died. My mom had been stay at home, so she was left with nothing. Her family had no choice but to take her back. It was either that or let us both die.”

“Jeez.” Lance said, sitting next to him.

“She was hired on as one of the help, a maid. They didn't treat us like family. We were basically trash to them. I endured it for my mom, but I knew it was getting to her. I worked hard in school because she told me that if I did well there, I could escape one day. I was a good athlete, I was basically the model kid. All for my mother. And then...she left. I remember it like it was yesterday,” Keith said, voice breaking. 

“I noticed that my mom hadn't cleaned the kitchen, so I decided to do it for her, so she wouldn't get yelled at. While I was cleaning, I heard a weird sound. I looked out the window and saw my mom and someone in a helmet on a motorcycle. I dropped what I was doing, ran outside, screaming for her not go, not to leave me. She didn't even look my way.”

“Are you serious?”

“Dead serious. I told my grandparents what happened, but they didn't believe me. Not at first. The days went by and she didn't return. So they believed me, and I took over her duties. I did so well in school that I was recommended to go the Galaxy Garrison. So, without them knowing, I signed up. I got in. I left. I thought it would be a good idea, a way to escape from that hell. And then I got kicked out. I tried to go back to my grandparents but they refused to take me in. Voltron...the Blades...they're the closest thing I have to a family. And Shiro too. But...I don't deserve it.”

“What?”

“Back in the training area. What Commander Iverson said in there...I'm just a...a pathetic, rude, arrogant asshole. Who the hell would want to be my family anyway?”

“Don't say that!” Lance exploded. “Like you said, Voltron is your family! We all WANT to be your family.”

“But you guys were just fine with me leaving,” Keith said, turning his head. Lance's face crumpled.

“It's what you wanted.”

“You didn't even try and stop me!” Keith said angrily. “You didn't even need me! So why do you need me now?”

Lance lunged forwards and without intending to, without really realizing what he was doing, shoved Keith backwards onto the floor and kissed him.

“Mmmmph, NO what are you doing?” Keith asked, his head away.

“I'm in love with you!” Lance practically shouted, and then turned bright red. “I love you Keith. I always have and I always will.” He bent down for another kiss, but Keith began to struggle.

“What the fuck has you so aroused?” Keith said, shoving him off and scooting backwards. Lance looked away, clearly embarrassed.

“I've wanted you for so long. I just...you were saying stupid, sad things and I just...I just wanted you to know that you're loved.”

Keith stared at him and sighed. “Lance, let me be completely clear. It's not that I don't like you. You're...you're so...I don't even know,” Keith said. “But I like you. You though? You can't like me.”

“What the hell?” Lance said, eyes narrowing. “You can't say you like me and then tell me I'm not allowed to like you! And anyway, who are you to tell me what I can and can't do?”

“I'm toxic!” Keith shouted. “I don't...I don't deserve you.”

“No you're not,” Lance said, scooting towards him. He places a hand on Keith's cheek. “I let you go because I thought it's what you wanted. But you can always come back. There's always a spot for you, a room for you.”

Keith let out a hollow laugh. “I appreciate the offer, but the Blades need me.”

“ _I_ need you!”

Keith put a hand over Lance's. “Are you sure about this?”

“Yeah.”

It was hard to tell who closed the distance first, but soon the air was filled with the gentle sounds of their kissing. Lance would always remember this day fondly. In the moment, he couldn't believe it. He was kissing Keith. _He was kissing Keith._ And Keith was kissing him back with just as much love.

The kisses began to get more passionate, mouths opening, tongues sliding slickly against each other. They were desperate for each other, as if they were in the desert and the other man was the oasis just a few feet in front of them. Keith was soon pushed back down onto the ground, and their hips met, slowly rocking against the other. 

“Need you,” Lance panted out. Keith frowned.

“You have me.”

“No I mean...” Lance blushed and sat up. “I mean I...I, you know, I need you.”

Keith blinked. “I don't get it.”

“Keith I need you to fuck me!” Lance said, eyes squeezing shut, face tomato red. 

It was Keith's turn to blush. “Oh!” he said, sitting up on his elbows. “You...you want...wait, you've done this before?” he asked. “I thought you'd only been with girls.”

“I haven't been with a dude, but I know how it works and...I want it.” Wanting it didn't quite describe how he felt. _Needing_ it was a better description. Lance had always been focused on sex, but while he was attracted to men, he'd never really felt that desire for them. But now? Now he was feeling it, now he knew why people wanted dick so badly. The feeling of Keith's erection was almost enough to send him over the edge. It was something he'd never had experience with before, desire made flesh. And he had done that. He'd done that to Keith.

“No.” Keith said shaking his head. “It'll be easier and more comfortable if I bottom for you.”

“If you bottom?” Lance said, cocking his head. Keith chuckled.

“If you fuck me. I've done this before. But I want your first time to not be bad.”

“It would be bad if you fucked me?” Lance asked confused. Keith bit his lower lip.

“Not...necessarily. But if you've never done it before it might hurt. I've done it before so I know what to expect.”

“I can take it!” Lance said, puffing his chest out.

“For the love of...I'm already on my back! Just go get the lotion from my bedside table.”

Lance hurried to do so, and when he returned, he found that Keith had stripped off his Marmora armor, and was only in his underwear. He stopped and stared. Keith looked up, and then quickly looked away.

“What?” he asked shyly.

“You're gorgeous,” Lance said, approaching him. “Wait, can you call a guy gorgeous? Is that okay?”

Keith snorted as Lance got back on top of him. “How would you feel if I called you gorgeous?” he asked.

“Yeah okay, it's just fine,” Lance said, a smile on his face. “So uh. What. What happens now?”

“Take my boxers off.”

“ME?”

“Yes, you.” Keith said, rolling his eyes. “We can't do this if we're both wearing clothes. Speaking of which, yours need to come off too.” If Keith was honest, it felt weird being practically naked underneath someone who was fully clothed. He felt vulnerable, exposed.

Lance hooked his fingers under the top of Keith's boxers, took a deep breath, and pulled them off. His eyes went wide. The only dick he'd ever seen up close and personal was his own. Keith's rosy red cock was...impressive. It wasn't massive, but Lance felt a pang of annoyance when he realized it was bigger than his own.

“You wanna touch it?”

“Uh...”

“You can if you want.”

Lance reached down and tentatively wrapped his hand around it. He gave Keith's cock an experimental stroke, and then let go.

“Now what?”

“Your own clothes, dumbass.”

“Right.” Lance hurried to take his jacket and shirt off, and then quickly unbuttoned his pants. Maybe if he stripped fast enough, the embarrassment of being completely naked in front of Keith would be less. It wasn't as though Lance had never gotten naked with someone before. But this felt different. He wanted to impress Keith, but felt like what he was packing wasn't as good as what lay before him.

He pulled off his boxers and then covered his eyes with a hand. 

“What are you doing?”

“Hiding,” Lance said in a small voice.

“Why?”

Lance dropped his arm. “You look so much better than me! I'm not even close to being as sexy as you!”

“Well I think you're great,” Keith said. “And I definitely want that gorgeous cock inside me.”

Lance looked down. His dusky cock was just...bobbing there in between his legs. How could Keith possibly think he looked as good as he did?

“Are you sure?”

“Lance.”

Lance got back down on his knees and looked at Keith. Keith looked so relaxed, and happy. This was a rare moment, and Lance was pleased that he was able to see it.

“So...?”

“Get some lotion on your hands. You need to prep me.”

“I need to what?”

“Lotion up your hands and put a finger in me.”

“INSIDE YOU?”

Keith sighed deeply. “Yes Lance. You can't just shove yourself in me. If you do, you rip me and make me bleed.”

Lance still looked unsure, but he put a good amount of lotion on his hands. Slowly, he eased a finger in.

“Move it back and forth. Ohhh yeah, that's right keep...yes. Now put another one in.”

They continued doing this until Lance had fit three fingers inside. “Okay, that's enough,” Keith said. “You can...you can go inside.”

Lance put some lotion on his cock and bent over Keith. “Ready?” he asked, positioning himself at Keith's entrance. Keith nodded, and pulled Lance's face down, kissing him. Gently, Lance eased himself in, moaning loudly.

“Oh my god you're tight,” Lance said, eyes fluttering shut. He began to move, but soon realized that Keith didn't seem to be enjoying it.

“What's wrong?”

“Your hips. Angle them up a bit.”

Lance did as asked and then thrusted in. Keith let out cry, and Lance began pounding at that spot, desperate to hear that sound again. Keith wrapped his legs around Lance, letting out moans and fractured sentences.

“Close!” Keith finally panted out. 

“Me...me too...” Lance said. “Want you to...you first...”

He kissed Keith hard, and Keith moaned into his mouth as he came. Lance was close behind, thick hot ropes of cum shooting out of him and inside of Keith. 

“Holy shit,” Lance panted. “That was...wow.”

“Visit again soon?” Keith asked as Lance pulled out.

“Oh hell yes.”


End file.
